


La sua gelosia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosa rossa della luna [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, alternative universe, singer - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 4. Rating verde.Fandom: Sailor Moon.Parole: 509.Titolo: La sua gelosia





	La sua gelosia

 

 

La sua gelosia

 

La stanza era avvolta da fumo, che rendeva le figure sfocate. La penombra era illuminata dalle piccole lampade che emanavano luce rossa sui diversi tavolinetti.

Mamoru era seduto a uno di essi, affondando nel divanetto davanti al palco e guardava Usagi intenta a cantare.

< Dovrei chiederti scusa, ma… Pensavi davvero che ti sarei potuta rimanere fedele? Io sono una cantante, questa è la mia vita.

Non potrei mai essere la tua mogliettina sottomessa. Torna pure a fare il medico, ma lasciami vivere la tua vita > pensò la giovane. Piegò le labbra rosee, avvicinandole al microfono.

La voce della cantante era in parte coperta dal brusio di voci e dagli effetti del microfono.

Mamoru si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori e sospirò, le sue iridi blu mare erano intense.

< Tu sei un angelo, ma non riesci a capire che qui ti sfruttano solamente. Mia luna cosa farei per portarti via da qui.

Oh, se solo la gelosia non mi logorasse così tante. Dannato Seiya > pensò. Intravedeva a fatica la figura del proprietario del locale, indossava degli occhiali da sole spessi due dita. < Così eccentrico, così ricco, pensa di poter decidere anche della vita di Usagi > pensò. 

I gorgheggi della ragazza si elevarono più forti. La giovane, con l’altra mano, giocherellò con la collana di perle che indossava. Le sue gambe slanciate si riuscivano a intravedere attraverso lo spacco del lungo vestito nero con i lustrini che indossava, ai piedi minuti aveva delle ballerine col tacco, decorate con dei fiocchetti.

Sulla parete era affissa una delle foto dei soldati tornati dalla guerra. 

L’odore di nicotina che invadeva l’ambiente arrossì le narici di Mamoru e gli solleticò la gola.

Il dottore si alzò in piedi e si allontanò, scuotendo la testa, infilando le mani in tasca.

< Per ora non c’è niente che io possa fare > pensò, sospirando.

Le iridi azzurre di Usagi divennero liquide.

< La mia libertà la pago a caro prezzo. Addio Mamoru, tu sei una favola che ho preferito abbandonare. La realtà è quello per cui lotterò, a costo di dover rimanere da sola e contare solo sulle mie forze > pensò Usagi.

Vide Seiya che le sorrideva e sorrise a sua volta. I suoi boccoli biondi le solleticavano il collo da ciglio, sfiorando le perle candide.

Diversi ascoltatori le ammiccavano interessati, alcuni con delle sigarette straniere dalle forme sinuose e sottili, altri con dei pestilenziali sigari.

Alcuni di loro indossavano dei vestiti da sera con il cilindro, altri delle giacche con il doppiopetto.

Seiya si sfiorò la pistola che teneva sotto la giacca.

< Finalmente quello scocciatore se n’è andato. Non gli conveniva mettersi contro la ‘famiglia’.

Ancora un po’ e lo avrebbero ritrovato nel fiume a far compagnia ai pesci con delle ‘scarpette nuove’ di cemento > pensò. Infilò l’altra mano in tasca e ne trasse una moneta di rame.

< Usagi è la pietra più preziosa di questo locale e non voglio che nessuno se la porti via.

La sua voce è mia > pensò.


End file.
